Robbie's September Insanity
by Doubletrouble14
Summary: Robbie has a terrible nightmare. It's enough to bring anyone to tears. Screeching in horror, pain and sorrow, this is truly insanity. It's rated T because of the pairing and suicidal themes. (dramatic reverb) SPORTAROBBIE
1. Chapter 1: Crisp Autumn Air

A/N: Hay everybody. Here is a lovely angsty sportarobbie fanfiction because my laptop with the rocketshippy stuff broke. :O

If you R&R I'll probably update faster. I luv u, please enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Lazy Town or September.

Sportacus rolled over in his bed and looked at the clock. It was 8:40, approximately thirty-two minutes past his allotted bed time, and he still couldn't sleep. He sighed a bit more forcefully than he meant to and thought about what was keeping him up. The only thing he could think of was Robbie. Something about Robbie made Sportacus feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and he didn't know what it was, but he wanted to be around Robbie all of the time. When Sportacus was near Robbie, his palms got sweaty and his throat got dry. He didn't understand it, and it slightly frightened Sportacus. He scolded himself. He thought about Robbie way too much and need something to take his mind off of Robbie. Exercise would do the trick. What kind of exercise would work best though? He decided that he'd take a short nighttime walk just to get his mind off of everything and maybe tire himself so he could sleep.

As Sportacus walked he let his mind wander. The first thing it settled on was Robbie. _No, there's too much thinking about Robbie. Let's think of something else for once, _Sportacus told himself, but every time he got his mind off of Robbie he'd think of something that made him think of Robbie. He tried to think of the children, but his mind strayed off to Robbie's plans and then Robbie. He tried to think of the scenery, but his mind always went to the cow billboard that hid Robbie's lair behind it. Sportacus gave up after 15 fruitless attempts and thought about Robbie. Robbie hadn't tried any schemes lately, and that scared Sportacus. But Sportacus's crystal hadn't gone off, so Sportacus assumed that Robbie was okay. Robbie was tall, and he had black hair. He always wore that suit with the vertical stripes that made him look so slender and… Sportacus stopped. He was kind of scared of the way he thought of Robbie. Robbie was his friend. Well, not really. Robbie didn't have friends. Robbie had these walls around him that didn't let anyone get to him and try to be his friend, and so Robbie had no friends. Ever since Sportacus had known Robbie, Robbie had had these walls up. Sportacus had wondered why many times before, but he never really knew. Maybe Robbie was-

Sportacus's thoughts were interrupted when he realized where he had walked. He was right outside of Robbie's "lair". Sportacus liked to call it his home, but Robbie always said lair. Sportacus looked up at the painted cows and wondered in the back of his mind why there were cows on this billboard. He looked at his watch. It was only 9:00, so Robbie would probably still be awake, since he refused to listen to Sportacus's lectures on health and bedtimes. "I'll go check on him just to make sure he's okay since I'm here!" Sportacus said to no one in particular. With that, he hopped down the entrance and landed in Robbie's lair. His mouth gaped slightly as he looked around. It was full of discarded inventions, different tools, and items that were so bent out of shape they were unidentifiable. It looked as if Robbie had been on a rampage the last few days and destroyed everything. "…Robbie?" Sportacus called softly. No answer. Sportacus began to panic. Suddenly, he saw a long thin leg hanging over the arm rest of the fluffy, orange chair. He rushed over and saw Robbie. He had a long bandage on his hand that was slightly red-tinted and small cuts and bruises all over his hands. He was white as a sheet and trembling furiously. His mouth opened and closed slowly, but he was asleep. His eyelids fluttered but they did not open, and he clutched a leather-bound dark purple notebook to his chest with white knuckles. Robbie looked like he was having a terrible nightmare. Sportacus's first instinct was to wake him up, but then he remembered his elf magic. Sportacus could watch Robbie's nightmare if he wanted to.

Sportacus stopped himself. That was very wrong. It was an invasion of Robbie's privacy, and what would Robbie say if he woke up and saw Sportacus standing there watching him sleep? And in this condition he was in, that probably wouldn't help him at all. But maybe it would help if Sportacus knew about Robbie's nightmare… maybe then he'd be able help Robbie. But should he really? Sportacus couldn't just leave Robbie alone, and he couldn't just sit here. It seemed like the right thing to do, and so Sportacus gently placed a hand on Robbie's forehead and closed his eyes. He felt the magical bond connect his brain to Robbie's as he entered Robbie's nightmare.

Sportacus was greeted by Lazytown, but not the Lazytown he knew. The sky was dark, the buildings were nothing but rubble, and there were no people around anywhere. There were, however, dark streaks of red on everything and in the distance, Sportacus saw limp figures lying on the ground, but before he could approach them, he saw Robbie. Robbie was standing amidst the rubble that was once the playground where the children used to play. There was some kind of instrument being played somewhere. Robbie looked oddly stoic as his usually bright blue/grey eyes searched the rubble for something. He slowly opened his mouth and began to sing;

_I can't remember _

_What happened in September _

_When everything is gone, _

_When it's dark and I'm alone._

_It's been forever_

_Since I could have remembered_

_Where the heck is everybody? _

_I just want to know the story_

_Of what happened right before _

_I became so alone._

The image before Sportacus suddenly changed to Robbie running frantically through his lair. He burst through the door and Sportacus saw the dream-him standing in a dimly lit empty room reading the purple book that Robbie had. He looked at Robbie, a disgustingly hateful grimace on his face. "You _like _me?! That's disgusting! Two men can't date, that is so unnatural!" he screamed, and then suddenly his face curved upward into an evil smile. He began to cackle a bone chilling laugh as Robbie backed away, the once strong and tall man looking pathetic as he tried to shrink away from this evil Sportacus. Then suddenly the scene changed to Sportacus standing at town hall, with everyone from the town there. Robbie was sitting in a fetal position on a catwalk in the middle of the room. Everyone in the room was laughing at him. Sportacus was standing behind Robbie laughing loudest and looking at Robbie making the most disgusting, gut-wrenching monstrosity of a facial expression Sportacus had ever seen. Suddenly, Robbie looked up and an audible snap sounded out throughout the room. Robbie's face was expressionless as he stood up and walked away. The scene went back to Robbie, who was walking in the empty Lazytown towards where town hall once stood. He was singing;

_Still can't remember_

_What happened in September_

_Back when everybody died_

_Trails of blood during my stride._

_I just discovered that _

_The people were defeated _

_By something really strong_

_It seemed very weird and wrong _

_It just doesn't belong_

_Like it came out of this world._

The image cut back to the flashback, with Robbie sitting in his chair sobbing. The way he was sobbing absolutely tore Sportacus apart, and he wanted to run to Robbie and embrace him. He wanted to let Robbie cry on his shoulder as he comforted Robbie. But he couldn't. Robbie's sobs escalated to the point where he was almost screaming. His head turned jerkily and suddenly to a nightstand where something was sitting that Sportacus couldn't see. Robbie's hand grabbed it and held it in front of him. It was a gun. Sportacus screamed in fear but Robbie couldn't hear him. Robbie's sobs suddenly became laughter. Long, drawn out, loud, horrendous, spine-chilling, shocking, gruesome, nightmarish laughter that raised every hair on Sportacus's body and made him want to cry. Robbie threw the gun across the room and stood up jerkily, his head and arms twitching. He turned around to his tools in one sudden movement. "THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY'VE DONE!" he screamed, laughing some more. "I CAN SAVE THEM. I CAN FIX THE WRONG THEY'VE MADE. I'LL MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER. HA.. HA.. HAHA! HAHAHAHA!" The scene changed back to Robbie in the empty Lazytown. He was looking at a newspaper on the ground. The front read: "SPORTAROBBIE?!" Robbie grimaced slightly, pain and hurt in his eyes, but returned to his unresponsive state. He didn't sing.

The scene changed again. Robbie was standing in the middle of a bustling, busy Lazytown, with no one acknowledging him. Some kind of huge, bulky machine was right next to him, towering over the whole town. It had a big, shiny red button on it. His face was curved into an unnatural, gut-wrenching, monstrous smile, and his eyes were wide, but his pupils were dilated. He laughed his disgusting laugh again. "Finally…" he stopped here to laugh some more. "Finally it's done! HAHAHA It's finally done!" Suddenly, Sportacus saw his dream self run through the crowd, trying desperately to get to Robbie.

"Stop him! He's trying to kill us all!" dream Sportacus screamed. Robbie quickly turned on him, his smile disappearing.

"_NO!_ I'm going to save you. I'm going to save you all! Don't you try to stop me!"

The scene cut back to Robbie in the abandoned Lazytown. He was standing by the charred bloody remains of what was once his beautiful machine, inspecting dream Sportacus's blood soaked hat. He smiled slightly as he sang;

_I've regained a small memory _

_Came to my head just like that suddenly._

_I think I've gotten a clue_

_Something tells me this is worse than_

_I knew._

The scene changed once again to Robbie with his machine. The people were staring at him as he screamed, "THIS IS YOUR REDEMPION DAY, EVERYBODY! GO AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY FROM ME! GO AWAY, HAHAHAHAHA! You can't touch me now… You see this button here?! I'M GOING TO PRESS IT!" Robbie's hand slammed down on the button, and Sportacus saw a bright light and heard screams. The scene changed for the last time. Robbie was standing by dream Sportacus's corpse. Sportacus blocked the view of the corpse with his hand, refusing to look at it. Robbie was just staring, his face was void of emotion.

_I just remembered_

_What happened in September_

_I'm the one who killed them all! _

_I survived after the fall!_

His faced split into that twisted, evil smile and his pupils dilated as he said this last line. With one jerky sudden movement, he looked at the real Sportacus, who jumped and almost turn and ran.

Suddenly, Robbie and Sportacus woke up. Robbie was laying in his chair, his legs draped over an armrest, and his back leaning on the other one. His eyes were wide and panicked, searching frantically around the room. Sportacus was sitting straight up in front of the chair, his hand still on Robbie's pale, sweat-covered forehead. Robbie's eyes finally rested on Sportacus. Sportacus looked into them and saw nothing but pain and tears. "What are you doing here, Sp…" he couldn't say Sportacus's name.

"Robbie, I…" he couldn't just say he had watched his nightmare. "Are you okay? I came in to check on you and you were…" Sportacus stopped. Robbie was desperately trying to hold back tears.

"I… I'm fine! Leave me alone!" he screamed, leaping out of his chair and sprinting down the hall. Sportacus let his tears fall. What was happening to Robbie Rotten?


	2. Chapter 2: Scary Monsters & Nice Sprites

Disclaimer: I don't own Lazy Town. Magnus owns Lazy Town, and he's a babe. But I am not a babe, and therefore I do not own Lazy Town.

A/N: Hello everybody! There's only like one person following this fanfiction who I don't know in real life, but that's okay. You're one of my favorite persons ever btw. Who needs real life? Aaaaaaaanyways, I cannot angst. It's so hard. Therefore I am writing this fanfiction so I learn how to angst. The first chapter was angst overload and this one is more fluffy than angsty, but don't worry, y'all, the angst is still here. I would like to thank my bfforeves, SairentoNeko for helping me with the totes badapplesause summary. If you don't like Sportarobbie, don't read this fanfiction. Although I wish you would. It's really cutes, but whateves. Mmmkay, without further ado, ROBBIE'S SEPTEMBER INSANITY CHAPTER TWOOO!

Sportacus heard the door slam as he sat next to Robbie's chair. Why had he ever watched Robbie's nightmare? He couldn't get the dark images out of his head. All he could think of was the scene of the corpses lying everywhere. "Robbie?" he called as he stood up. He walked down the hallway that Robbie had run down and stopped at the only closed door. Light peeked out from under the door and cast small shadows on the floor. Sportacus took off his hat and pressed his ear against the door. He heard quiet sobbing from inside and his heart dropped. "Robbie? Are you okay?" he asked nicely.

"What do you want?" was the sharp reply.

"Robbie, I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Why are you even here?!"

"I was checking up on you because I hadn't seen you around lately." After Sportacus said this it was silent, and then the door opened, and Robbie stood there. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked furious. His hair was a mess instead of its gelled-to-perfection hairdo that he usually wore. The way it hung over his eyes when he looked down at Sportacus made him even more intimidating.

"So now I can't take care of myself? Am I a child now, Sportacus?" Usually when Robbie called Sportacus by his real name, it made the elf happy. But not when Robbie spit it out with such disgust and hate like he did then.

"No, I just… I didn't want you to be lonely, Robbie," Sportacus said innocently, staring up at Robbie with his big blue eyes. Robbie sighed and rubbed his temples with the hand that wasn't clutching the doorway with white knuckles. It always got to him when Sportacus looked up at him like that, with his big, beautiful-

"Are you okay, Robbie?" Sportacus interrupted his thoughts. A few different expressions passed over Robbie's face before he answered.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now go flipping back to your airship before I accidentally murder you," he concluded.

"Robbie, what happened to your hands? And your lair?" Sportacus said, ignoring the threat. Robbie looked guilty for a moment, but then he had the same unmoved expression as the Robbie from his nightmare.

"I broke things. Go away."

"Robbie, why? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Just fine. Better than I've ever been, in fact. Now go away."

"I just want to help you, Robbie!"

"I don't need help!"

"Robbie, please? I don't know what's going on but I don't think you really want to deal with it alone," Sportacus pleaded. Suddenly, Robbie's expression changed. He looked scared, and alone. There was a look in his eyes that was begging Sportacus to help him. He bit his lip but he couldn't hold back the tears that ran down his face. Robbie buried his face in his hands and let out a pitiful moan as he sobbed quietly. Sportacus was confused. He'd never seen Robbie do anything like this before, and it scared him. But the caring instincts that came with being with children all day kicked in, and he wrapped his arms around Robbie and rubbed his back comfortingly. Robbie flinched violently at his touch and tried to break away, but the shorter man was much stronger and Robbie couldn't stop himself from leaning into his embrace and crying in Sportacus's shoulder. Robbie's villainous reputation and appearance were slowly slipping away and it only made him cry harder. "Ssh, Robbie, it's okay," Sportacus cooed in his ear. Robbie blushed.

"Shut up," he sobbed. Sportacus smiled and rubbed his hand down Robbie's spine. Robbie shivered and almost chocked on his tongue.

"Robbie, would you like to tell me what happened to your hands and your lair?" Sportacus asked gently.

"No."

"Please? It'll make you feel better."

"No it won't."

"Yes it will."

"…will you stay?" Robbie asked in a small pathetic voice. Sportacus was taken aback by the childish desperate question that Robbie had asked.

"Of course I will, Robbie. I can't just leave you like this."

"I was scared," Robbie whispered in Sportacus's ear.

"Why were you scared, Robbie?" Sportacus asked. Robbie was a lot more complicated than the children, and on the inside Sportacus was panicking, but he had to stay calm.

"Because he scared me. He scared me," Robbie whispered. Sportacus's heart dropped.

"Who scared you, Robbie?" Robbie broke away from Sportacus and looked him in the eye. Sportacus was surprised that he had gotten to ask so many questions and gotten so many answers and Robbie hadn't lost his temper. Sportacus was afraid he had gone too far. This didn't even seem like Robbie. This scared, lonely child didn't seem like Robbie Rotten at all. Robbie's blue/grey eyes were bloodshot and wide. Sportacus suddenly noticed that Robbie wasn't breathing. "Breathe, Robbie!" he shouted. Robbie took in a sudden, deep gasp as he started hyperventilating. His face was red and his pupils were dilated. His lungs burned and his head pounded. "Calm down, Robbie, breath," Sportacus said as he pulled Robbie back into his hug. It was really the only thing he knew to do at the moment. "Calm down, Robbie, it's okay, just focus on breathing, Robbie," Sportacus cooed gently. Robbie shut his eyes and clamped his hands on Sportacus's arms. The bruises and cuts on his hands burned but he didn't notice. "Sssh, Robbie, you're okay. Just calm down and breathe, Robbie," Sportacus repeated this for about 10 minutes until Robbie was breathing normally, but he still had his face buried in Sportacus's shoulder and his hands were still clutching Sportacus's arms for dear life. "Are you okay, Robbie?" Sportacus asked gently after a moment.

"Shut up," Robbie said. He was tired of the blue elf being so nice to him after Robbie tried to get rid of him so much and always tried to ruin his fun.

"Okay, Robbie," Sportacus said simply. Robbie felt slightly guilty, but he was so exhausted, and his lungs and hands burned and his head pounded. "Robbie, do you have a bed down here?" Robbie tensed up physically when Sportacus asked him this.

"…yes…"

"Why do you always sleep in your chair then? It can't be as comfortable."

"Well it is! Leave me alone."

"Robbie, why don't you sleep in your bed?" Sportacus asked kindly. Robbie almost melted. He mumbled something quietly. "What was that?"

"I said it's dark in there! Leave me alone!"

"You're scared of the dark, Robbie?"

"Shut uuuuuuuuup!"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, plenty of people are afraid of the dark. I used to be!"

"I don't care."

"Come on, Robbie, show me where it is."

"Nooooooo! I like my chair!"

"Too bad. Is it in here?

"Nooooooo!"

"Let's go, Robbie," Sportacus said, leading Robbie by the hand into the room despite Robbie's struggles.

"Nooooooooooooo! Stoooooop! I don't want toooo!" Robbie groaned, fighting against Sportacus. Sportacus effortlessly lifted him up and dropped him on the bed. "No! I won't do it! I'm just going to leave as soon as you're gone and sleep in my chair," Robbie sneered.

"Well then I just won't leave," Sportacus said, sitting on the bed beside Robbie and pulling the covers over both of them. Sportacus pulled a ball out of his back pocket and threw it at the light switch. The light turned off. Sportacus heard Robbie's breathing speed up again and felt him trembling so hard that it shook the bed. Sportacus wrapped an arm around him comfortingly. "Sssh, Robbie, it's okay," he whispered. "I'm right here, Robbie, don't be afraid," he said, rubbing Robbie's arm gently. He kept whispering to Robbie until he heard Robbie's breathing slow down, and he knew Robbie was asleep. Sportacus yawned. He had intended on leaving once Robbie was asleep, but he was so tired. Plus he had promised he wouldn't leave. Sportacus laid his head down and instantly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Kicking Chairs

A/N: Hello everybody. This is the longest document I have ever written like ever. Because I love all of you... I also love suicidal angst... ahem ahem. I promised my beautiful reviewers I would get this up soon. By beautiful reviewers I mean Ms Boku. I luv u Ms Boku. I would also like to thank everyone who has followed or favorite this fanfiction! Like 3 whole people :D Aaaaanyways, I would like to thank you all for reading and apologize ahead for the angst overload. There's some CPR fluff which I'm sure we can all agree is some of the best kind of fluff. I would also like to thank my new co-writer Razmatazz for being so amazing with the plot and all that. R&R please friends; it makes me feel so special that I upload sooner. Sorry for the weird title, but it makes sense at the end of the chapter. Okay. Remember, everyone, I love you dearly for reading and I would marry you all if I could. But I am not a floozy, and so I cannot. I must stay loyal to my boyfriend who doesn't know he's my boyfriend, Stefán Karl Stefánsson. He is a beautiful man, lemme tell ya. But back off because he's mine. ^.^

Disclaimer: Magnus Schieving is beautiful too. He actually does all of those crazy flips and one-handed pushups that his character Sportacus does. But I can't do crazy flips and one handed pushups because I am not Magnus, and therefore I do not own Lazy Town. Unfortunately I don't own Stefán either, but some day…

For the first time in Sportacus's life, he was comfortable not moving. He inhaled deeply and was immediately ravished by the smell that smacked him in the face. It smelled like vanilla and rosebuds. It smelled like Robbie.

Sportacus opened his eyes as he remembered everything that had happened. He smiled down at Robbie who was curled up next to Sportacus's chest with one arm thrown over his chest. He was smiling peacefully in his sleep, and Sportacus stopped moving for a moment so he could watch. Robbie looked so bright and happy when he smiled, and it was such a contrast from the usual frown that Robbie had that it confused Sportacus for a minute. He found himself smiling widely as he slid away from Robbie who clutched the crystal on his vest. Robbie mumbled something in his sleep as his smile faltered slightly. Sportacus pried Robbie's arms off of him and hopped out of bed. "No… don go…" he mumbled in his sleep, his outstretched arms clawing at the air. Sportacus surveyed the room for something to give him, but all he saw was a small porcelain doll sitting on a dresser with wide, glassy eyes staring off into space. Sportacus vaguely wondered why Robbie had such a cute doll down here as he picked it up and inspected it. Its head was probably twice the size of its body which was mostly human-like, but had adorably large paws instead of hands. It had ridiculously large, blue eyes in the middle of its face and a cute little under bite on its circular head. It was completely white, save a delightful small pink beanie on its head that had tiny ears that only increased its charming delectableness, and lovely sapphire eyes. It did, however, look a bit worn and it had a small red stain right where it's heard would be. Sportacus wondered what it was as he placed it in Robbie's arms. Robbie immediately held it tightly against his chest and curled up into a ball once again.

Sportacus wandered into the kitchen, figuring he'd make some breakfast for Robbie before he went up to his airship to grab some things. If he was going to stay down here with Robbie he'd need his exercise equipment, and he wasn't going to leave Robbie all alone like this. Not after what happened, and the state his home/lair was in… Sportacus went over this in the back of his mind as he looked through Robbie's cupboards. He was pleasantly surprised to find moderately healthy things. Not sportscandy, of course, but there actually wasn't that much cake. Maybe the cake was more of a comfort thing than the only thing he actually ate. Sportacus grabbed some eggs out of the fridge which was oddly clean and organized, as was the rest of the kitchen, and the bedroom. In fact, the only part of Robbie's lair that was actually a mess was the part he had destroyed. Sportacus turned and looked around the room that had been destroyed. It looked terrible. Sportacus remembered that he'd have to take a look at Robbie's hands and see just how damaged they were, and he hoped they weren't hurt that bad. Sportacus's crystal suddenly glowed brighter than it ever had before and let out an ear-splitting screech. Sportacus panicked as he heard screams from down the hall.

Sportacus burst through the door seconds later to find Robbie clutching his head with bleeding hands and the doll lying on the bed right next to him. He was facing away from it, sitting up on the bed. "Robbie! What happened, Robbie? Was it another nightmare?!" Sportacus yelled. Robbie jumped at the sound of Sportacus's voice and looked up. He was crying hysterically and his pupils were contracted. Sportacus's heart sped up. Robbie couldn't have another panic attack. "Just take deep breaths, Robbie, it's okay," he said, moving the doll so he could sit next to Robbie, and pulled Robbie into a hug. Robbie tried to break away but Sportacus was to strong. "Robbie, do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked, wondering which of Robbie's personalities would answer.

"No. I don't," Robbie said. Sportacus sighed. It was the difficult Robbie.

"Robbie we already went through this."

"Why are you still here?" Robbie asked bitterly. Sportacus was slightly surprised. He thought he had made so much progress with Robbie. But then again, he couldn't heal him overnight.

"I promised you I would stay. Remember?" he answered softly. Robbie sighed.

"Yes. But I'm okay now and you can go. Bye."

"I can't leave you like this, Robbie. What kind of hero would I be if I did that? Aren't I supposed to help everyone?" Sportacus answered kindly. Robbie growled, irritated.

"If you stay, you will get hurt, don't you understand? You need to leave," he said. It was more of a beg, and it caught Sportacus off guard.

"Why?" he asked innocently. Robbie held Sportacus at arm's length and looked into his eyes. Sportacus noticed for the first time how beautiful Robbie's eyes were. They made Sportacus think of a cloudy, rainy day with the blue/grey tone they had.

"Sportacus, I will hurt you if you don't leave. You're too close for too long and I can't handle it and you will die," Robbie said calmly. Sportacus tried to take a step back, but Robbie's hands were firmly clamped on his arms. His eyes looked like stone at the moment, and his face was completely expressionless like the Robbie in the nightmare.

"Robbie, why…? Why do you want to hurt me?" Sportacus asked, slightly panicking. Robbie was suddenly angry.

"I don't _want_ to hurt you, I don't have a choice! They want me to, Sportacus, it's not my fault. Don't you understand it's _not my fault!_?" Robbie was nearly screaming at Sportacus who froze in place. Robbie's eyes became distant and glazed and they drifted around his vision for a few seconds, but to Sportacus they seemed like hours. Sportacus wondered why he hadn't seen Robbie's unstableness before now.

"Uh…Robbie...?" Sportacus whispered. Robbie's eyes slowly sunk down to Sportacus's face. His pupils were constricted.

"Hi Sportacus… have you seen my doll?" he asked. His voice was slightly higher. Sportacus pointed behind Robbie to the doll, lying peacefully on the bed staring at the roof. At least 5 different expressions flashed over Robbie's face. He let go of Sportacus and grabbed his head. "No! Stop! Shut up, I won't do it! _I won't do it, shut up!"_ he shouted, and then he proceeded to violently smash his head into a wall.

"Robbie!" Sportacus exclaimed as he pulled Robbie away from the wall. Robbie turned to Sportacus, a large bruise forming on his face.

"Sportacus, I'm not insane, okay? Yes you are, Robbie. No, stop I'm not insane. It may seem like that right now, but it's not me, it's the do…" Robbie stopped talking for a moment. He lurched backwards violently and choked.

"Robbie?!" Sportacus nearly screamed. Now he was panicking. Robbie fell to the ground, clutching his throat and squirming in fear. "Robbie! Breathe!" Sportacus yelled as he kneeled next to Robbie and looked around for a phone somewhere. He desperately began to compress Robbie's chest a bit harder than he meant to. "Robbie! Breathe, please Robbie!" Sportacus's instinct kicked in and he remembered the next step in CPR that he had learned when he was in hero training when he was just a kid, before he moved to Lazy Town. Robbie's eyes drifted all around the room and his face was a dark shade of purple as Sportacus opened his mouth and leaned over him. He pressed his lips against Robbie's and exhaled deeply twice. He watched Robbie's chest rise gently as he moved back and pumped his hands on Robbie's chest. Robbie's face was more red than purple now as Sportacus leaned forward again and pressed his mouth against Robbie's. He took two deep breathes and moved away. He placed his hands on Robbie's chest, and pressed down once as Robbie suddenly took in a deep breath and turned over, coughing. Sportacus rubbed Robbie's back gently. He was so relieved that Robbie was okay he just wanted to be near Robbie. He blushed as he remembered how soft Robbie's lips were. _"Why would I think that?!" _he asked himself as he watched Robbie's body convulse as he coughed violently. Sportacus sighed as he wrapped his arms around Robbie and pulled him tight against his chest.

"What-cough- What are you doing?" Robbie mumbled as he tried to break away.

"Ssh, Robbie, it's okay," Sportacus said.

"But I'm not…"

"Sshhh," Sportacus whispered. Robbie relaxed in Sportacus's arms and sighed. He suddenly squirmed uncomfortably.

"Ow, what did you do to me, Sportacus? It feels like you broke my ribs," he complained. Sportacus blushed.

"Well I probably did. We should get you to a hospital. That bruise on your head is probably going to get worse too. And also your hands, but I think that's it," he said.

"No. I hate hospitals. They're gross," Robbie complained. Then he yelped uncomfortable as he shifted in Sportacus's arms and his ribs opposed painfully. Robbie twisted in a desperate attempt to ease them and fell to the floor. He groaned softly.

"Oh, Robbie," Sportacus sighed as he lifted Robbie as gently as he could. Robbie groaned again. "I think the nearest hospital is in Snow Town. That's not too far, but my airship doesn't work in the snowy air so we'll have to ask the mayor if he'll drive us there in his car." Robbie interrupted Sportacus with a groan. "I think you'll be okay though. I'm sure the mayor won't mind."

"You want me to what, Sportacus?!" the mayor exclaimed. He knew something was going on the moment Sportacus had arrived at the mayor's door with a very bruised, very unhappy Robbie in his arms. Stephanie heard the mayor's voice and bounded out to the door. She peered over his shoulder confusedly. Robbie crossed his arms over his chest gently so he wouldn't aggravate it and frowned.

"I was just wondering if you would drive me and Robbie down to the hospital in Snow Town. We would really appreciate it," Sportacus smiled kindheartedly at the mayor. The mayor sighed.

"I guess, Sportacus. If you think this is a good idea, then I have to agree. I know you wouldn't ask me if this wasn't important…" he said as he looked down at Robbie.

"Oooh! Can I go, uncle Milford?" Stephanie asked, jumping up and down behind him. Sportacus smiled as Robbie groaned again and shut his eyes, leaning his head back and untangling his crossed arms in order to properly rub his temples. The mayor scratched his chin thoughtfully and looked around for a moment.

"Well, I don't see why not… I can't leave you all alone here and Bessie is busy planning that birthday party," the mayor said, smiling.

"But you realize that Bessie isn't the _only_ other adult in Lazy Town that could babysit?!" Robbie whined.

"I don't see what's so wrong with Stephanie coming," Sportacus said. Robbie was about to say something when he squirmed.

"Why are you carrying me? I broke my ribs, not my legs! Wait no, _you_ broke my ribs!" Robbie exclaimed, standing up on his feet. His headache screamed at this sudden movement, and Robbie swayed on his feet. Sportacus wrapped his arm around the taller man's waist in order to keep him from falling. Robbie sighed angrily and crossed his arms, wincing as they made contact with his chest.

"Well then, we might as well get going!" the mayor said cheerfully leading them all to the car. Sportacus helped Robbie slowly climb in the back, and sat down next to him. Then Stephanie hopped into the front the mayor jumped into the driver's seat. Robbie squirmed in pain and sighed in frustration. Sportacus was being an idiot. If he didn't leave Robbie alone, then all of Lazy Town would suffer. They wanted him to hurt them. Robbie didn't want to hurt them, he wasn't cruel. His last name wasn't even Rotten, that's just what people called him. It made him feel like a pet. He was Lazy Town's entertaining little pet who would entertain them sometimes but then when they got bored they would have the big bad Sportacus chase him back to his lair where he would brood for a day or two, then he'd come back out and repeat this process. _C'mere, little Robbie Rotten! Do you want to play fetch, Robbie? No? Okay Robbie, time to go home. You're boring now, Robbie. _The doll didn't help, either. It wanted Robbie to do things that Robbie didn't want to do. But Robbie wasn't insane. Why had Robbie ever kept that stupid little doll after his father left? Why had his father even had this little doll, and why did he want Robbie to have it? Robbie was only a child at the time. What was it he had said?

"_Look at this Robbie, isn't it cute? It's cute_ _and sweet just like you, Robbie. Do you like it? It likes to talk, Robbie. It tells you to do things, and you have to do those things, or it gets mad. Oh yes, it is like a game… That's why I did things for it. Yes, the doll made me do that to all of those people. Yes, there is a lot of red. They were screaming because it's fun, Robbie. Don't worry about them. They're in a happy place… that's where I'm going, Robbie. You have to do what the doll says because you don't want to make the doll mad, Robbie. It's scary when it's mad. You don't want it? Are you sure? When daddy wears this pretty rope necklace he won't need it anymore. He won't need anything. What's that? Of course he'll still need you Robbie, he'll always need you. He's just going to take a little vacation for a while. It's a happy place, Robbie, and I have a rope necklace for you too if you want to join. No? Your choice... No, you won't be alone; they'll find you after a while. I know Mommy went on the vacation with the rope necklace because of the doll too, and she'll be back, Robbie, just like I will. Don't be too sad. Robbie, will you kick this chair out from under me please?"_

Robbie shivered violently as this memory surfaced and turned away from Sportacus, biting his lip viciously so he wouldn't cry. "Robbie, are you okay?" he heard Sportacus ask kindly.

"Yes," Robbie lied calmly. An unwelcome thought ran through his head before he had a chance to push it away. _Sportacus, will you kick this chair out from under me, please?_


	4. Chapter 4: Perfectly Rotten

A/N: Oh my lawdee it is fall break. A whole week off! You know what that means! FANFICTIONS! Or at least that's what you think. Everyone else is like "Wow a whole week off! Let's play World of Warcraft for 3 hours straight and not give Peggy the computer EVER." Peggy is my nickname by the way which is weird because my name is not even remotely close to Peggy. Some people call me Pegasus or Peglit. Mmkay, I would like to thank everyone for reading, and especially Ms Boku, my new best friend, and SairentoNeko, and Fukich for leaving me the most amazing review and making my lil fangirl heart explode. I'd also like to thank my co-writer Razmatazz, and the academy. It's so fun being in Robbie's head though. The angst. Sportacus is fun because he's so innocent and adorable. :3 Stefán is my husband and angst is my mistress. I hope this chapter is good because it was really hard and I kept deleting it and rewriting and ugh. Robbie's last name RUZICKA means "a little rose" in Czech, and it still starts with the R and it's just perfect. ^.^

Robbie gently rested his pounding head on the door of the car and tugged halfheartedly at the makeshift bandages on his hands. They were made from scraps of clothes and the one around his head was actually the mayor's tie. Stephanie was in the front being relatively quiet because she knew he had a headache, the mayor was driving, and Sportacus was sitting next to him with a hand on his shoulder. Sportacus had never sat still for this long and he kept twitching and shifting uncomfortably.

"I think we're almost there, Robbie!" he said cheerfully.

"That's right. We're only a few minutes away," the mayor added.

"I like road trips!" Stephanie chirped. Robbie sighed. Stephanie was annoying, and he was very upset that she was in the car. He really didn't like Stephanie. Everything had been perfectly fine before she came over for the summer. People even knew Robbie's last name back then. No one called him Robbie Rotten, except for the children but that was more like a nickname back then. Now it was his label. He was _Rotten_, and there was absolutely no way he could be nice ever because he was _rotten_. There was no reason behind what he did ever because he was pure evil. He was sickening and pathetic. He spent his life in a hole in the ground with his anger. And his fear. And his pain. Not that anyone cared, of course. He was the bad guy, so his pain was just what he had coming to him, because he was _rotten_. Sportacus, on the other hand, must get so lonely in that airship when he's not playing with the children, poor thing. And his birthday is coming up. And we need to get him a Christmas present. And we should put together something to say thank you for defeating that rotten, _rotten_ man. Sportacus is perfect, and Sportacus deserves the best. Robbie is _rotten, _and he shouldn't ever be happy, because that's not fair. It wasn't that Robbie was jealous, it would just be nice to actually get something for Christmas, or if anyone even asked about his birthday. No one cares about him because he's _rotten. _But Sportacus is perfect. Sportacus is perfect. Sportacus is _perfect,_ and Robbie is _rotten._ They just needed something for Sportacus to be compared to, because that was just good for the children to learn. Hey kids, do you want to be like Sportacus or Robbie? Do you want to be _perfect,_ or do you want to be _rotten_?

Sportacus heard Robbie sigh and looked over at him. He was leaning against the car door with his eyes closed. He looked sad. "Robbie? Why are you sad?" he asked Robbie softly, leaning closer to him. Robbie looked at Sportacus out of the corner of his halfway open eye. He lifted his head and smiled at Sportacus.

"I'm not sad, I'm happy. I have no problems at all. You could even say my life is… _perfect._"

"Oh! That's great! How hap- were you being sarcastic? I can never tell," Sportacus said innocently. Robbie sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Yes, I was. Leave me alone," he said.

"Robbie, why are you sad?" Stephanie asked from the front, turning around to look at him. She made Robbie so angry. Robbie looked away from her and took a deep breath. Calming down was always a hard thing for Robbie, especially when he was a kid. He never got the chance to calm down; people were always making him angry and being jerks, because people are jerks, but not Sportacus. Sportacus was kind to Robbie and tried to be Robbie's friend even though Robbie tried to get Sportacus out of town on a regular basis. It was for Sportacus's own good, really. If he kept trying to be nice he would… he would die. And Robbie would be the one who killed him. Robbie didn't need that kind of pain. It might be just enough to push him over the edge… he was so close already.

"Here we are!" the mayor said. Sportacus hopped out and walked around the car. He gently opened the door and held his hand out for Robbie as the mayor and Stephanie went inside the hospital. Robbie grabbed Sportacus's outstretched hand and was effortlessly lifted onto his feet by the shorter, stronger man. Sportacus wrapped an arm around Robbie's waist to keep him up as he shut the car door and slowly led Robbie inside.

Once they entered the hospital, there was a flash of nurses and doctors and Robbie was gone. Sportacus faintly heard the squeaky wheels of the gurney as Robbie was whisked away into the white maze of the E.R. A young lively nurse made her way over to Sportacus and smiled kindheartedly at him. "Where are they taking Robbie?" Sportacus asked concernedly.

"Well, Mr… eh"

"Sportacus."

"… Mr. Sportacus, they're taking Robbie to the surgery room so they can fix him up and make him all better," the nurse chirped. Sportacus was confused. Did she talk to everyone this way? It was very demeaning.

"Can I come?"

"No, you have to stay here while they make Robbie better. Would you like a cookie?"

"No I don't want a cookie. What am I supposed to do while I wait for the doctors to let me in?" Sportacus asked grumpily. This nurse lady made him feel like a three year old.

"Well, you can wait in this room or you can give us your cell phone number and leave and we'll message you when you can come back and see him."

"I don't have a cell phone."

"Oh," the nurse said. She looked at Sportacus in a confused way as he sighed.

"Where are the mayor and Stephanie?" he asked.

"The gentleman and the young girl that came in? They're in the waiting room right over there," the nurse pointed one condescending finger down the hall and Sportacus reluctantly trudged into the waiting room. In the waiting room there were two young girls sitting together solemnly, a young man with a lip piercing pouting in one corner, and the mayor and Stephanie sitting in uncomfortable orange chairs by the door. Sportacus walked over and sat by them. _Great,_ he thought, _more sitting. _

"Is Robbie okay?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know, the doctors took him away and they won't let anyone see him," Sportacus said sadly. The mayor sighed as the nurse came in. She smiled warmly at Sportacus.

"We just thought we'd inform you that your friend Robbie is in surgery, and he probably won't be able to take visitors until…" she checked her watch, "nine or ten-ish, but he won't be awake. Okay?" she said. Sportacus sighed unhappily and nodded. The cheery nurse waddled out of the waiting room as another one walked in.

"Excuse me, gentlemen?" she said.

"Yes?" the mayor answered.

"Do you know Robbie's last name?" she asked. Sportacus opened his mouth to answer but paused. Was it really Rotten? He realized guiltily that he had never bothered to ask. The mayor thought for a moment and shook his head.

"That's okay. We have ways of finding out; we were just wondering if you knew. Thank you, gentlemen," she said as she walked out of the room.

"Dreadful, dreadful…" the mayor muttered to himself. Sportacus shifted uncomfortably in his chair and Stephanie yawned. Milford pat her back kindly and looked at Sportacus. "Sportacus, I've got to get Stephanie back to Lazy Town before her bedtime… you understand, don't you?" he said. Sportacus nodded and smiled.

"Of course I do, Mayor. You can come back for me and Robbie tomorrow," he said. The mayor looked puzzled.

"…you mean you're going to stay here?"

"Absolutely. I promised Robbie I would wait with him and that's exactly what I plan to do."

"Oh. I'll see you tomorrow then… come on, Stephanie," the mayor said, leading Stephanie out of the gloomy waiting room. Sportacus looked at the clock. It was about eight, but he would never get any sleep in these uncomfortable chairs. He sighed and stood up as the nurse walked in.

"Mr. Sportacus, I'm sure we could find something for you to do around the hospital if you'd like to volunteer. I don't think you like sitting around in these chairs."

Sportacus finished delivering food to some patients when one of the nurses tracked him down. "Mr. Sportacus, you can visit Robbie Ruzicka now if you like, and when he wakes up you can go home," she said. He nodded and smiled. So that's what Robbie's last name was! Ruzicka. How exciting. He vaguely wondered what language it was as he followed the nurse into a room filled with beeping and I.V machines. Robbie was sleeping on his hospital bed, but it wasn't the peaceful, calm sleep like he was when he had slept at his lair. It was troubled, restless sleep. Sportacus planted himself in a chair by Robbie's bed as the nurse handed him a blanket and pillow in case he wanted to sleep in that chair. He thanked her and curled up in the large fluffy embrace of the chair. It reminded him of Robbie's chair; it was so comfortable and soft. It reminded him of Robbie. Robbie Ruzicka. Sportacus smiled softly as he drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Sportacus was awoken the next morning by a pillow to the face. He was immediately awake and he sat up and looked around. Robbie was looking at him as if he had grown an extra head. Sportacus smiled at him. "Good morning, Robbie!" he said.

"Why are you still here? You didn't… you didn't leave me?" Robbie answered unsurely. Then he leaned forward and inspected Sportacus. "You… you're not a hallucination, are you?"

"Nope, I'm Sportacus! I promised I would stay with you and that's what I'm doing, Robbie… Robbie _Ruzicka,_" Sportacus smiled proudly. As Robbie heard his last name, a glazed look came over his eyes.

"So that's my last name. I forgot it for a while… Wait, but… why didn't you… it doesn't make sense," Robbie's brow furrowed in thought and Sportacus wondered if he knew how adorable he was when he did that.

"I won't break my promise. It's as simple as that," Sportacus explained kindly. Robbie looked at Sportacus like he was juggling babies that were on fire and eating quiche at the same time. He frowned slightly and his head tilted to the left. Sportacus was reminded of Grumpy Cat as he looked at Robbie with a smile. He was so adorably angry it was just amazing.

"…whatever. I don't even…. I can't even. I cannot even. I am so unable to even. I have _never_…" Robbie was interrupted by Sportacus.

"Robbie I think they'll let us go now! Let me ask the nurse," Sportacus said, hopping up and skipping out the door. Robbie sighed. _No! You can't love anyone because no one will ever love you, Robbie, especially not him. He's perfect and you're rotten. There's someone for everyone except for you, Robert. There's plenty of fish in the sea but you're a lobster, Robert Ruzicka. Love only hurts people, Robbie. Remember when dad said he loved you? Then he left you, just like mom did. Just like everyone did. Just like Sportacus will. Just wait… just wait. _

"Come on, Robbie! The nurse said we can go now and I got this little paper thing with lots of instructions," Sportacus chirped as he walked in. Robbie sighed and let Sportacus help him outside.

A/N: Oh my angst yes. This chapter was a little brat but I finally got it straightened out and it is fabulous. And poor Robbie! I really like tormenting that poor bro. I love Robbie though y'all, he's my bae. I'm so happy I found the last name Ruzicka, it's just so amazing. I would like to thank y'all for reading the chapter, and the author's note. I know some of you people don't bother reading author's notes (we know who you are) and I don't blame you. I don't have anything interesting to say except this: "The roof is not my son… BUT I WILL RAISE IT," – Shuffle-T.


	5. Chapter 5: Love Conquers All

A/N: Love conquers all. I know what you're thinking, wonderful readers who I love, and it's "Where has I heard that before?" Well, I'll tell ya. It's exactly what Gary LeVox Girl (my new best friend) said in the lovely review she posted. When I read that I just had an epiphany. It works so well for what I had in store for Robbie and Sporty that I had to make it the chapter title. TheDeductionist, I want to thank you for all of your lovely reviews! They made my little fangirl heart squee with happiness. Ms Boku, thank you also for all of your reviews. Everytime I read my reviews I squee until my face turns purple and then I pass out. That was a hyperbole. Enough learning, I also want to thank Fukich for his review. The best in English _**AND**_ Russian! Also thank you to Guest who said something that I don't really understand but I think it's good so thank you! And one more thank you to all of those who have followed, favorited, or even _read_ this fanfiction! Without further ado, **ROBBIE'S SEPTEMBER INSANITY CHAPTER FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE**

Robbie's dull, tired eyes stared out the window of the car on the way back to Lazy Town. Sportacus was watching him. "Robbie? Are you tired?" he asked. Robbie responded with a nod and a snort. "How can you be tired? You slept all night long," Sportacus said.

"Medicine," he answered in a deep, tired voice.

"Oh," Sportacus said. That made sense. "Why don't you sleep?" he asked. Robbie looked at Sportacus and raised his head a little.

"Dunno… car," he mumbled. Sportacus smiled at Robbie. Robbie looked at him with one raised eyebrow. He mumbled something quietly, stretching his arms. Sportacus nearly squeed. He didn't know why he thought Robbie was so adorable, but he did, and Robbie made him stretching made him want to just hug Robbie until Robbie exploded. Sportacus satisfied himself by moving over a seat to sit directly next to Robbie and wrapping his arms around him. Robbie was too tired to protest. He leaned into Sportacus's embrace and used the elf as a pillow.

"Go to sleep, Robbie. We have a lot to do today…" Sportacus whispered. He had a lot to do anyways. He had to get all of the stuff down to Robbie's lair, and start cleaning as much as he could, and play with the kids like he did every day. He sighed and rubbed Robbie's arm gently as Robbie drifted off to sleep.

Stephanie witnessed the whole thing in the rearview mirror. Why was Sportacus so nice to Robbie? She didn't get it, but it made her want to be nice to Robbie. She decided that from then on, Robbie would be her friend.

Sportacus gently placed Robbie in the large orange chair. He turned around and walked away, but something made him stop. He looked over his shoulder. Robbie was spread out across his chair with his legs over one arm and his head resting against the back. Just like when Sportacus had found him a few nights ago. How long ago was that? It seemed like forever to Sportacus. Sportacus watched Robbie's chest move up and down peacefully and without thinking bent down and planted a kiss right on Robbie's forehead. Robbie smiled in his sleep and stirred slightly. Sportacus smiled as he walked away to the exit. It was probably going to be awhile until Robbie woke up and Sportacus had a lot to get done.

Robbie woke up a few hours later and looked around. He was in his orange chair in his lair, but something was different. It looked… cleaner? Why was it cleaner? He realized that there were a few new additions to his lair. Exercise equipment and sportscandy? What, was Sportakook moving in? If he thought that he was moving in then he was surely… Robbie stopped for a moment. Would it be good if Sportacus moved in? Robbie was so close to the edge already, and Sportacus was the only thing that kept him up. Robbie sighed and looked around. "Sportacow, where are you?" he yelled. No answer. Maybe Sporty was out playing with the children or something. Robbie's tired eyes turned to look at the calendar. It was almost Mother's Day. How nice. Robbie's memories drifted onto his own mother for a moment. He violently shoved those thoughts away and got up out of his chair. The medicine numbed the pain of his chest and his head. He didn't need to think about her now. Now that he was finally feeling okay, he didn't need to spiral into oblivion. Again. He sighed and looked out his periscope. Sportacus was playing with the children. How pleasant. But then something weird happened. He looked at the time, and then he said he had to go. What? What did Sportacus have to go do? Robbie rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes as he contemplated. His brain was too tired so he just stretched and walked into the kitchen. He was hungry, but he didn't know what to eat. Suddenly he heard something in the other room.

"Robbie! Where did you go?" Sportacus's velvety voice drifted into the kitchen. Robbie sighed. He was about to say something to Sportakook when he heard something behind him and spun around. The doll sat on top of the fridge, looking down at Robbie. It smiled. Robbie's heart started to beat faster. He couldn't have another meltdown! Not with Sportacus here…

"What do you want?" he spat quietly.

"Robbie…. Robbie…" It repeated. Robbie shuddered.

"Leave me _alone,_" he said.

"Robbie… talk to me, Robbie… we haven't had a good…. _Heart to heart_ conversation in a while… Have you had someone else to talk to?"

"…no."

"It's that Sportacus, isn't it..? He's just going to leave you... I hope you realize that… but I'll always be here for you, Robbie. I'll always be here to talk to you and… tell you how to be happy. Don't you want to be happy, Robbie?"

"Yes! No! I… I don't like your way of happy! I want to be happy with Sportacus!"

"Oh, Robbie, that's not good... He's just like momma isn't he, Robbie? He says he loves you, and you… you think you love him… and then… and then… and then…

"_Stop it!"_

Sportacus heard a voice in the kitchen, so he flipped through the door. Robbie was standing in front of the fridge holding the doll. His grey eyes were locked with its blue ones, and it was about 2 centimeters from his face. "…Robbie? You okay?" Sportacus asked him.

Robbie looked up from the doll. His heart was beating 100 miles an hour, but he couldn't let Sportacus see that. He kept calm on the outside. "Yes," he said in the strongest voice he could muster. Sportacus didn't look convinced.

"… You sure, Robbie? I thought I heard you talking to someone in here," he said. Robbie's grip tightened on the doll as he turned away from Sportacus. His hands burned and he winced. He turned to face Sportacus after placing the doll back on the fridge.

"Yes, I'm sure. I was just… talking to myself. It becomes a habit when you live alone," he lied. Sportacus looked at the doll. He stepped forward and grabbed Robbie's wrist.

"Come on, Robbie! You can go sit down and watch T.V and I'll make you something to eat, okay?" Sportacus said. Robbie was too scared and tired to argue. He nodded weakly and waddled back to his chair. He gently sat down so he wouldn't aggravate his chest and sighed. He heard Sportacus shuffling around in the kitchen. The doll's voice replayed in his head over and over like a broken record.

"He's just like momma, isn't he? He's just like momma, isn't he?"

"Robbie, did you say something?" Sportacus called from the kitchen.

"No, I didn't say anything, momma."

"…did you call me momma?" No answer. Sportacus peeked out from the kitchen. Robbie was sitting on his chair, staring straight forward and frowning. "Robbie?" Robbie didn't move. Sportacus stepped forward. "Robbie?" Robbie jumped and looked at Sportacus. "Whatcha thinking about, Robbie?" Sportacus asked. Robbie looked at the calendar and was quiet for a moment.

"It's almost Mother's Day, Sportacus. Are you going to get your mother something?" he asked calmly.

"Probably… I'd have to send it all the way back to the elf village though, way up north… what about you, Robbie? Are you getting your mother something?" Sportacus answered. Robbie looked back at Sportacus. He said nothing, and his stoic feature gave to hint as to what was on his mind.

"My mother is dead. I might visit her grave."

"Oh… I… I'm sorry, Robbie…" Sportacus said. Robbie shrugged. Then he smiled.

"It's okay… I was just remembering. Before she died, she was just the nicest mother anyone could ever ask for. And then my dad… and she…" Robbie sighed as the smile slipped from his face and became a frown. He tried to hold back the tears. Sportacus came out and hugged Robbie. Suddenly, a knock was heard on the lid to the large metal tube.

"I got it," Sportacus said. He moved away from Robbie and sighed as he realized how cold he suddenly felt when he wasn't near Robbie. Sportacus quickly ascended the ladder, opened the lid and peeked out. Stephanie was standing there, smiling. "Hi Stephanie!" he said, smiling at her.

"Hi, Sportacus! How's Robbie?" she asked.

"Um… he's good, I think," Sportacus responded. "I think he just needs a friend right now."

"What about two friends?" Stephanie asked. Sportacus was shocked for a second. Stephanie wanted to be Robbie's friend? He smiled. He wasn't supposed to have favorites, but he really liked Stephanie. She was so kind and forgiving.

"I'm sure Robbie would love that! Why don't you come on down?" Sportacus said, motioning for her to jump down the tube. She happily complied.

Robbie rested his head on the back of the chair. Sportacus was going to get himself killed. At least that little pink fairy wasn't-

Robbie's thoughts were interrupted by a squealing giggly pink blur flying through the tube and landing on the floor. An exited blue elf flew in after her and landed a few feet behind her. Robbie sighed and growled. "Robbie! Robbie guess what? Stephanie is going to come visit sometimes! It will be a lot of fun and we can have parties and exercise! And exorcise!" Sportacus squealed. Robbie face palmed.

"Are you just going to invite people in my house without my permission?" he complained. Sportacus's smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Robbie! I'm so happy to see that you're feeling better! You're almost back to your old self again! Love really _does_ conquer all!" Sportacus squealed. Robbie raised one eyebrow at Sportacus. "We loved you so much that you're getting better! This is great!"

"Oh my- can you just _shut up_ before you start singing and dancing, _please?_" Robbie said.

"Hey we _should _start singing and dancing!" Stephanie said. Sportacus smiled even wider.

"We should! That would…" Sportacus was interrupted by Robbie.

"Hey I have an even better idea! Go away!" Robbie exclaimed. If Sportacus could've smiled wider, he would've, but instead he just wrapped Stephanie in a massive bear hug. Robbie noticed a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was very familiar with.

Jealousy.

Sportacus suddenly let go. "I was making lunch! I completely forgot!" he yelled as he flipped into the kitchen. Stephanie smiled at the kitchen door, and then she turned to Robbie and smiled at him. He sighed in frustration and gently crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, Robbie, are you feeling any better?" she asked kindly.

"I am feeling just perfect, thank you very much," he pouted. Stephanie smiled.

"Robbie, I think if everyone got to know you better they would like you more," she said. Robbie was a bit taken aback by this off-topic comment.

"What are you saying?" he accused.

"Well I just think you should show people who you really are, instead of hiding in costumes like you always do. I think they'd really like you, Robbie," she answered. Robbie's brain spoke up before he could. _Liar. They'll never accept me. _

"… I don't think so."

"I do! You're fun, Robbie, and… unique."

_I'm a freak._

"So?"

"So you should be more social! Come to the parties and stuff!"

_I would if I was invited._

"Why should I?"

"So that you're not so alone."

_So alone. _

"Who said I was lonely?"

"You are, aren't you? I mean you live in a literal hole in the ground all alone with no one else… that's kind of the definition of lonely."

_Please help me. _

"No… I'm not lonely." Just then Sportacus trotted out of the kitchen.

"So… er… what I was originally making got burnt, so… I made sandwiches!" he said. He handed one to Robbie, and one to Stephanie. Robbie inspected his sandwich.

"What kind of revolting, abominable things are you trying to poison me with today?" Robbie asked pleasantly. Sportacus smiled.

"It's a warm prosciutto-stuffed focaccia," he answered simply.

"_What?_" Robbie and Stephanie said in unison.

"It's a… um… sandwich. With meat and cheese and stuff. It's healthy," Sportacus explained.

"Oh, okay," Stephanie said, smiling. She took a bite of the sandwich happily. Robbie looked down at his sandwich with a frown as Sportacus pulled up chairs for both him and Steph.

"So, um, Robbie, how was your mom? You seemed happy when you remembered her," Sportacus said to break the silence. Robbie got a glazed and distant look over his eyes for a second.

"She was wonderful…" he started. Stephanie smiled. Robbie was talking nicely about someone for once. Sportacus smiled too.

"…She and dad were so nice… and I had sisters. Two sisters, Rebecca and Rhonda, and I loved them. I loved them all, but I loved mom the most. She was so kind and she… she loved me." A pained look swept over Robbie's face. "But then dad… He got fired from his job and so he went out to a bar and… and he came home drunk. Then he… I…" Robbie shuddered and closed his eyes.

"Robbie, you don't have to…" Sportacus began. Robbie interrupted him.

"We lived in a really nice place… with a little lake right behind our house. My sisters and I loved it. It was like our own private ocean in our backyard. One day… I remember it like it was yesterday. My sisters were at a dance recital and my dad was at work, and me and mom just sat out there and watched the ducks. She told me the story of the ugly duckling for the first time. Before everything went downhill and she…" he cleared his throat. "She always told me stories. I don't know why I liked that particular story so much, but I did. I remember begging her to tell that one story every single night… When I was that age I had so many friends at school… I remember they all called me Glanni… that was my nickname back then. I guess I'm a backwards version of the ugly duckling. I had so many friends and I was so happy and then…" He sighed and put down his untouched sandwich.

"Robbie… I hope you… you know that we're always here for you," Sportacus said softly, grabbing Robbie's hand. Robbie looked down at their hands, fighting the tears that constantly threatened to pour out.

"Yea… I think I'm just… I'm just gonna… take a nap…" he mumbled as he curled into a ball on his chair and hid his face in his arms. Sportacus pat Robbie on the back and then walked Stephanie out.

_ "Glanni, please. Just pull the trigger. Please."_

_Robbie looked behind him. His sisters were clutching each other, crying. He saw the bruises on Rebecca's neck. He saw the fear in their eyes. He turned back towards his mother, tears rolling down his face, the gun in his hands pointed at her chest. _

_ "Mommy, I'm not going to…"_

_ "Glanni, please. Just… pull the trigger. Please. I can't handle this anymore."_

_ "I just want to know why! Why did you do that? You could have…"_

_ "Glanni. It hurts too bad. I can't do this anymore. End my pain. I just want to be happy. Glanni, please…" _

_His dad burst through the door. _

_ "What do you think you're doing?!" he screamed, throwing Robbie across the room. He landed at his sister's feet. His mom screamed for only a second before he swooped upon her like a giant bird of prey. His hand covered her mouth as he dragged her, kicking and clawing, to the bedroom. There was a thump and silence. Robbie and his sisters curled together on the floor and cried into each other's shoulders. As they heard more thumps coming from the bedroom they fled to the room the three of them shared. They sat on one bed and cried for hours until morning, where the eldest sibling, Rebecca, convinced the youngest to go outside and check it out. Robbie crept out the door and tiptoed down the hall to the kitchen. The sun hesitantly shed light through the windows, as if afraid of lighting up such an awful scene. Robbie's jaw dropped as he gazed upon the gut-wrenching scene. He clenched his stomach as he turned around and threw up. The sun's beams shone upon the rope witch held Robbie's mother's neck in place. Her head was tilted at an awkward angle, her eyes glazed and dull, blood dripping from her mouth. She had no teeth and her face was covered with bruises. Her wrist was bent backwards, her left foot was missing, and the bloody stump was pouring with blood. Her left leg was covered with scars, and bleeding. On the wall behind her "I'm so sorry" was written in lipstick over and over again. Her eyes slowly turned and looked at Robbie. They were dead. Her light, her spark, her life, they were gone. She was dead. And her eyes would never leave. Her eyes pierced Robbie's heart. His head started pounding. He couldn't breathe. His heart was beating 100 miles an hour. He couldn't see. He was spiraling down, down, down…_

"STOP IT!" Robbie screamed as he woke up with a start. Sportacus was suddenly next to him. Robbie's eyes moved back and forth rapidly with sharp, hard panic. His heart wouldn't stop speeding up. His head wouldn't stop pounding. He couldn't breathe.

A/N: AGH CLIFFHANGER! Sorry guys. I'm also sorry for so much ANGST. I couldn't help myself. Next chapter will be fluff in your face and you will explode from all of the fluff. Anyways, I want to just tell all of you who don't know, Glanni Glaepur is Robbie's Icelandic name, and that's why it's his nickname here. Also I made this really long because I couldn't stop. Agh. Thanks again to Gary LeVox girl for the title and the inspiration. Also the movie Oculus gave me some inspiration. Robbie's sisters will probably be in the next chapter. Sorry for leaving all of the questions but they shall all be answered. Until then :D


	6. Chapter 6: Rebecca and Rhonda

A/N: So yeah… Robbie hasn't been in character for this entire fanfiction. We might try some of that here! Won't that be exciting? But not too much, of course, that'd be ridiculous heh heh. Anyways, sorry for that little thing at the end of the last chapter and the unspeakable acts committed by Robbie's daddypoo, but this chapter is going to be paranormal activity all up in your face and we're gonna meet some OC's! Rhonda and Rebecca are going to make a guest appearance and maybe stay for a while? I dunno, but I'm just as excited as you (which I hope is pretty excited?). As always, thanks to all of ya wonderful reviewers and readers and everyone and I love all of you. My co-author just moved away so I'm not sure she's going to be helping anymore (disappointed sighs) sorry guys. I just wrote that lil Sportarobbie oneshot too called "Tonight You Belong to Sportacus" which sounds bad but it's based off song lyrics. So read that if you want enough fluff to last the rest of your lives even though it is "slightly" OOC… anyways, here is Robbie's September Insanity chapter SIX! Woah!

"Robbie? Roooobbiiiieeee?" Sportacus asked gently, poking Robbie's face. Robbie had just woken up, screamed something, had a panic attack, and then passed out all within 10 minutes. He had a thin layer of sweat covering his face and his breathing was slightly uneven. His heart was a little faster than it should have been. "Robbie, you okay?" Sportacus asked. Robbie's eyelids fluttered and he stirred slightly. "Robbie, wake up. You just passed out and… I'm kind of scared. I guess I missed this day in hero training or something? I don't know. Wake up, Robbiiieeee," he whispered. Robbie opened one eye and groaned. His chest hurt, his head was pounding and his hands burned. Again.

"Why does this happen?" he mumbled. Sportacus shrugged.

"Are you okay?" he asked kindly.

"I am just perfect. Better than I've been in years," Robbie retorted unhappily.

"…was that more sarcasm?" Sportacus asked innocently. Robbie sat up, but his various injuries protested and he lay back down. He sighed forcefully and glared at Sportacus. Sportacus didn't notice, though, as he was lost in his own thoughts, which scared Robbie.

"…Sportacus stop that. I can see the smoke coming out of your ears," he said. Sportacus smiled at Robbie and then stood up.

"I have to go do something, Robbie! I'll be right back!" he exclaimed happily, and then he flipped off to somewhere else in the house/lair which also scared Robbie. Did Sportacus set up his own little room in Robbie's lair? _ROBBIE'S _lair? The lair which belonged to Robbie and Robbie alone? The lair which was _not _Sportacus's and _not _Milford's and _not_ Pinky's and not _anyone_'s except for Robbie's? He pouted, and then he smiled mischievously. As long as Sportakook _was _here (which wouldn't be very long) he'd be as positively Rotten as he could be. If that's what the people said he was then that's what he would be.

Sportacus hung up the phone and smiled. If this worked, Robbie would be so happy with Sportacus that he couldn't possibly ever be Rotten again. He was going to be more… _Ruzicka. _Sportacus smiled to himself, and then he trotted out of the room that had the phone and into the main room. He looked at Robbie's chair. Which had a surprising lack of Robbie. "Robbie?" he called. He looked around the room and saw the lights were on in the kitchen. He waddled into the kitchen and looked around. Robbie was sitting on top of the fridge shoving cake in his mouth as fast as humanly possible with a fork. "Robbie! What are you doing? How did you even get up there?!" he shouted. Robbie sneered at Sportacus and swallowed the cake that was in his mouth, almost choking. He cleared his throat.

"I'm being rebellious! Ha! Take that, Sportacow!" he exclaimed, throwing an apple at Sportacus. Sportacus easily caught it and placed it on the counter.

"Robbie, get down from there before you hurt yourself," Sportacus reasoned.

"No! I already hurt myself several times getting up here and I don't think I could get down if I tried, so it's good that I'm not trying, and I'm not trying because I don't want to! Ha!" Robbie retorted. Sportacus sighed. He was usually a patient person, but why wouldn't Robbie see that Sportacus only wanted to help him? Sportacus was lost in thought for a moment, which gave Robbie the opportunity to chuck an orange at his face. Luckily, Robbie was a terrible shot and it bounced dully off of Sportacus's chest. Sportacus looked back at Robbie who was laughing madly.

"Robbie, stop playing around and get down from there," he said softly. Robbie laughed and threw a pear.

"No! You're not the boss of me!" he shouted, and then he giggled, and Sportacus couldn't help himself from smiling. If it was a war Robbie wanted, then it was a war Robbie would get. Robbie was too busy laughing to see Sportacus grab something from the cupboard, but he stopped abruptly when a peach flew past his head and crashed into a wall. "Are you crazy?! You could've hit me?!" he squealed. Sportacus shrugged and smirked, grabbing another peach from the cabinet. He threw it and it hit Robbie square in the face. Robbie wiped off the remains of the fruit and snarled at Sportacus, and then he grabbed a strawberry and threw it as hard as he could at Sportacus, who easily dodged with a simple backflip and chucked another peach at Robbie. It also hit him spot on.

"Surrender, Robbie! There's no way you can beat me!" Sportacus shouted at Robbie who backed up on his fridge perch and hid by the wall. He looked at his arsenal which consisted of a few blueberries, an apple, two pears, and bananas. Bananas!

Sportacus laughed and chucked another peach, which flew straight and true and collided with Robbie like it was meant to. He heard Robbie growl and he laughed out loud and began to walk towards the fridge. "Okay, Robbie, this was fun and all, but you should probably…" Sportacus was interrupted when Robbie, with cat-like reflexes for once in his life, threw a banana peel right under Sportacus's foot, and he was sent tumbling into a cabinet. He heard Robbie laughing triumphantly and watched as the vibrations sent through the cabinet made the doll fall from his perch on the counter. It fell fast and hard, but then when it was 2 inches above the floor, it stopped. It stopped in midair. Unable to believe his eyes, Sportacus blinked, and then the doll was back on the counter. He looked at Robbie, who was looking at the doll from his perch on the fridge. Sportacus picked it up and inspected it. Suddenly, it was red hot in his hands, and with a yelp he dropped it to the floor. Robbie somehow jumped down from the fridge and picked it up. He placed it on the counter and inspected it without touching it. Sportacus looked down at his hands. They were swelling up quickly, and the burning didn't seem to stop. He gently opened a drawer and grabbed one of the first aid kits that he had hidden throughout Robbie's lair. He winced as he tried to open the burn cream. "Robbie…" he said. Robbie was at his side, and he grabbed the burn cream and twisted the cap off. Then, much to Sportacus's surprise, he squeezed some out on his hands and gently rubbed it on Sportacus's. The burning became less severe and Sportacus smiled at Robbie. When Robbie was satisfied with the job he did, he looked up.

"…What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, backing up slightly. Sportacus looked down at his hands and smiled wider.

"You helped me, Robbie!" he chirped. Robbie bristled.

"Well… I wasn't going to have you fumbling around with my burn cream and making a mess everywhere and… this isn't my burn cream…" he mumbled. Sportacus smiled even wider and nodded. Robbie sighed and looked back at the doll. Its head had somehow turned to face the two. Robbie shuddered and turned the doll around so that it wasn't facing them, then he looked back towards Sportacus, then at Sportacus's hands. He gasped, and Sportacus looked down. The burns seemed to be shifting and moving. They finally stopped in a pattern and Sportacus gasped as he read the words that were imprinted on his hands.

"Get away from him"

Sportacus's head shot back up and he looked at the doll. It was staring right at them. Sportacus's throat suddenly began to feel like it was closing up. He choked out something before the room started to spin and he could hear Robbie saying something, and his fuzzy vision could make out a purple blur moving, and then shadowy figure began to creep up behind it, and an unidentified voice was whispering something in his ear…

A knock on the metal lid of the entrance to Robbie's lair echoed around and Sportacus could breathe again. He took deep breaths and clutched his throat. Robbie was crouched beside him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and the pain was drowned out by a happiness that took over his entire being. Robbie cared. The hand moved away as another knock resounded throughout the lair and Robbie stood up. Sportacus inwardly cursed at how cold his shoulder felt as he looked up at Robbie. Robbie was holding a hand down for Sportacus. Sportacus slowly stood up with Robbie's help and looked back at the doll. "Robbie… what… what happened?" he asked. Robbie was looking at the doll. A third knock.

"I'll explain later. We should go see who that is…" he said as he led Sportacus into the living room. Sportacus noticed that Robbie hadn't let go of Sportacus's hand. Sportacus suddenly realized who was at the door.

"Oh! Robbie! I invited your sisters to come, and that's probably them!" he said. Robbie stopped. Slowly, he turned around and looked at Sportacus, dropping his hand.

"…you _what?_"

Another knock at the entrance and this time it was followed by voices. "Glanni! You'd better let us in or else I'll… I'll tell Beyoncé you're not interested after all!" it said. The voice was followed by feminine giggles. Robbie sighed and reluctantly climbed the tube. He returned followed by two different women.

One was short, and rather pudgy, with smiling eyes and long ringlets of jet black hair that hung well past her shoulders. She was wearing a knee-length dress that complimented her figure quite well and was completely orange with 1-inch straps, but underneath she had a blue jumpsuit. Her outfit was completed by orange pumps.

The other one was tall and thin, with a bright yellow miniskirt and a complimenting green tank top, along with yellow sneakers with green accents. Her hair was short and complimented her face perfectly, and she looked more serious than her sister did, but by no means a party pooper. She had light makeup and a near-perfect complexion.

The two crushed Robbie in an enormous embrace, and then took turns inspecting him at arm's length.

"Ooh, Robbie it has been _too_ long! I haven't seen you since… forever ago!" the shorter one said. The taller one laughed.

"Robbie, you had our number this whole time, why didn't you call us?" she said. Robbie looked down guiltily.

"Well, I… I didn't want to drag you two into this whole mess," he mumbled. They smiled at him, and then their attention turned to Sportacus.

"Is this your boyfriend, Robbie?" the tall one asked. His face turned as red as a tomato instantly.

"No! He is not my boyfriend, Rebecca! He's just a friend! Acquaintance! No, enemy! He's my enemy!" he squealed. The shorter one, Rhonda inspected Sportacus much like she had inspected Robbie moments ago.

"You're a lucky man, Robbie, he is a hunk," she said. Robbie sighed and crossed his arms, wincing as they made contact with his chest. Sportacus blushed, and Rhonda made a sudden realization. "You're the beefcake who called us down here to help out our baby brother Glanni, aren't you?" she said. Sportacus nodded shyly, and she wrapped him into a hug. "You can call me Ronnie, stud muffin," she added as she turned back to Robbie and Rebecca. Robbie was frowning and blushing and Rebecca was smiling.

"So, let's get down to the serious business…" Rebecca said, and Ronnie's smile faded. She looked at Robbie.

"…where is it?" she asked. Robbie pointed towards the kitchen. Rebecca sighed in an aggressive way suddenly.

"You know, I don't understand why you got stuck with the thing! I mean you're the youngest, and by far the most sensitive…" she ignored Robbie's protests and continued, "…and I'm sure you have lots of friends down here in Lazy Town to talk to! I mean everyone that we met on the way here was so nice," she said. Robbie looked down guiltily.

"…It got to you, didn't it?" Ronnie asked. Robbie sighed and didn't look up. Sportacus looked at the two confusedly.

"Wait, what are we talking about?" he asked. The two girls looked at him, and then at Robbie who hadn't looked up. Ronnie stepped forward.

"Uh… sit down, baby, we need to explain something," she said, gesturing to the chairs around the dinner table. Rebecca dragged Robbie to a chair and Sportacus and Rhonda sat down across from each other.

"…I don't really know anything of the doll's history before it got to our family, but… but what I do know is… the doll. It's… I don't know how to describe it. Evil is not strong enough for the… _thing,_" she started. "It got passed down through our dad's family through the generations, and all of them ended up… just like dad did, but then finally it was passed down to dad. Dad could control himself and he grew up to be a relatively normal child… but then he got a family, and the doll was… jealous. You see, the doll was the only one that dad had, and he shared all of his problems with the doll, and the doll fed off of his attention and caused most of those problems, and the doll got stronger and stronger and more… hungry. But then dad got a family, and it was all over for the doll. Dad got a nice job, got married, had kids, and had the picture perfect family that all of his coworkers were jealous of. But then the doll got to him and… he… he corrupted, is the best way to put it. He started drinking, he became abusive, he lost his job, and he just…" Robbie shivered violently here and Rhonda stopped for a moment. "…anyways, the doll conquered him, and he… The day after mom… died, he invited everyone to a 'going away party' and pretended that we were moving, and everybody showed up. And then he… he killed them, and then he killed himself. Rebecca and I were at our grandparents, but Robbie… Robbie was there, and he… he saw the whole thing," Rhonda stopped here and glanced at Robbie, who had his head down on the table and was breathing very shakily. Sportacus's brain stopped working. He couldn't think. He refused to. Robbie saw all of that? And he was just a child..? What kind of horrible, awful kind of monster was that _thing_? He reached a hand up and placed it on Robbie's shoulder. Robbie tensed up slightly.

"Robbie, I…" Sportacus was interrupted when Robbie raised his head and looked at Sportacus with tired, pained eyes, and then without warning leaped into Sportacus's arms and wrapped his arms around Sportacus's shoulders. Robbie then sobbed into his shoulder and mumbled unintelligible words. It took everyone at the table a few moments to realize what had happened, even Robbie himself. Rebecca and Rhonda stood up once they realized and stood on either side of Sportacus with a hand on Robbie's shoulders. Sportacus slowly began to run a hand up and down Robbie's back, and Rhonda couldn't help herself from smiling despite the situation.

"You two are really cute… you should get married. Sportarobbie, I ship it," she said through the tears that ran down her cheeks.

"Ronnie, you ship things more than FedEx," Rebecca joked. Ronnie just smiled.

"I'd ship any compassionate babe with my brother," she replied. The sister's joking seemed to calm Robbie down some, as he was breathing more slowly and sobbing less. He didn't move from Sportacus's lap, however, and he didn't let go of Sportacus's neck, and he didn't raise his head from Sportacus's shoulder. Ronnie awwwed.

"I just think it's cute that he finds comfort in baby cheeks'…. what is that," she mumbled, peering into the kitchen. The doll was sitting across from the door, on the counter. On the opposite side of the room that it was on before. It's dull, lifeless, cruel eyes stared right into her soul, like it did when she was just a little girl. An ominous shiver ran down her spine. Rebecca peeked into the room and gasped as she saw the doll.

"Robbie, why did you…" she trailed off and looked away from the doll. Robbie didn't bother looking up but his breathing got a little shakier. Sportacus glanced down at his hands where the words were slowly turning into scars. Rebecca looked back at Robbie and Sportacus, and then she grabbed Sportacus's hands and looked at them. She whispered some bad words that Sportacus was unfamiliar with, and then she waved Ronnie over. Rhonda walked over slowly and looked at Sportacus's hands.

"…Why is it so powerful?! It could never do this before!" she shouted suddenly, and then she looked at Robbie. "Robbie, you didn't talk to it, did you?" Robbie looked up and peeked at them through his tears.

"No… I never talked to it. I just… I put it in a box for years, but I could feel it there, and it wanted me to… but I never talked to it! I just… I just got more and more… depressed… and alone… but then… I-I don't know, but I never talked to it. And just a few days ago… or maybe it was weeks? Months? I don't even know, it could've been last year, but I… my invention cut my hand, so I went back to find my first-aid kit, but then… I accidentally knocked over the storage box it was in because, you know, blood, and then I panicked… and then I hit my head, but when I woke up, I was in my chair, and my hand was all bandaged up, and it was being so nice to me… it said it only wanted to help me… and it was so… convincing. But I remember what we said when we were just kids and… y'know… I never talked to it… but every time I hid it back away somewhere, it would show up here, and talk to me… but I never… I never talked to it… I never talked to it… never… talked… to… it…" Robbie's ramblings got quieter and quieter until he was just whispering. He snuggled up closer to Sportacus's chest unintentionally and rested his head on Sportacus's shoulder. He sighed and closed his eyes. Sportacus rocked him gently back and forth while Ronnie ran fingers through his hair. He mumbled something about his villainous reputation and Sportacus being too comfortable with random profanities sprinkled in as he slowly drifted closer and closer to sleep. Rhonda looked at the time, and then at Rebecca.

"Rebecca, it's pretty late… we'd better go see about getting a hotel room so we can stay with Glanni," she said. Rebecca nodded, and then smiled at Sportacus.

"We'll let ourselves out, and I just want to say… uh… thank you, for everything. I don't know if Glanni would even still be alive without you…" Rebecca said as she and Rhonda began to walk out of the room. Sportacus smiled and blushed.

"Bye! I hope your night is as nice as your butt, sugar lips!" Ronnie exclaimed as she and Rebecca crawled out the entrance. The last thing he heard from them was feminine giggles. One of Robbie's eyes opened slightly.

"…that'd be a pretty nice night…" he mumbled. Sportacus blushed profusely. Robbie was so tired he probably didn't even mean to say that… out loud at least. Then Sportacus smiled and stood up. A clock informed him that it was 8:08, so he sat in the orange chair with Robbie on his lap and threw the blanket over the both of them, and then he stretched and yawned. Pulling Robbie tight to him, he planted a kiss on his forehead and whispered, "Goodnight." Robbie smiled slightly.

"Goodnight Sportacus," he mumbled, and an instant later he was asleep in Sportacus's arms. Sportacus looked down at Robbie's face.

"Robbie… I know you're asleep, but I… I just want you know that you'll never be alone again, and together we can fight this thing. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you in the past, but I promise I'll make it up to you. Anything you need… I'll be there. Love conquers all…" he whispered. Then he laid his head down and tried to get some sleep. Meanwhile, Robbie was having a wonderful dream about a certain athletic elf.

A/N: Aaaaand, fluff. Fluffity fluffy fluff. Not that anyone's complaining, I mean, come on. I had a lot of fun with this chapter, with the paranormal activity and Robbie's sisters. I maaaaybe based Ronnie off of a close friend of mine… (maaaaaybe). Okay then! R&R so I can see how I'm doing, and if I'm in character for once and all dat shizz. Thanks guys! And until next time!


End file.
